


Taking up an Offer

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon





	Taking up an Offer

"Ah.. A-Arcee..." Cliffjumper moans softly leaning back against the berth as her fingers expertly trace well know triggers along his war worn frame.

She gives him a soft smirk, one hand stroking his horn from its tip to its base before following the curve of his helm down to his jaw then back again. Her other hand works on his cod piece, teasing him through the metal, not allowing him the freedom she knew he would soon be begging for, "Yes, Cliffjumper?" Arcee purrs in one audio stopping in stroking his helm and moves in, running her glossa over the thick cables in his neck getting another shutter from him.

He tries to bite down his desire, though what was beginning to throb behind his cod piece was soon taking over his thought process. Tilting his head, he allows her to continue to tease. Cliff fully lays back on the berth, moving one hand to tug at Arcee's cover, getting a surprised grunt from her. "I can't hog... all the fun." He chuckles nuzzling her away from his neck and moving to gently bite along her slender neck.

Arcee fails to swallow a soft moan, one hand wrapping around his horn as the other continues to stroke him, "Cliff, Oh... how long has it been."

"Too long," he responds slightly muffled as he pushes her up slightly so that he can lay several kisses across her chest. Each tender touch sent a small stream of sparks towards her spark, Cliffjumper smiles in victory feeling her squirm. He suddenly pulls back and lurches slightly feeling her grip tighten on his cod piece as she works it away, tossing it casually to the side.

"Come on cowboy," she taunts allowing him to remover her covering, "Let's get to the warm up." She grips his spike, sliding her slender fingers along his length smiling as she feels it harden in her grip.

Cliffjumper swallows another whimper, how she manged to always make him squirm, he had no idea, but so enjoyed every minute of it! Not one to displease, he cups one hand around her valve, then slowly slides two digits into her chuckling as he feels her jump slightly, "Primus, 'Cee. You've been looking forward to this haven't you?" He purrs feeling lubricant already covering his digits as he slowly works them inside her valve.

"You're one... to talk," Arcee replies running her thumb over the sensitive tip of his spike making his hip jerk towards her.

He growls slightly in frustration his spike was aching for her now, he could feel it pounding in her grip, "Arcee, please," he begs looking at her, optics full of lust.

In a near instant, she moves both hands to grab his horns, her right holding tight to his left horn, her left hand making do with grabbing at the broken remains of his right horn, "Show me what you got!" Arcee forces her lips against his in a powerful kiss, Cliffjumper's hands automatically snapping to her hips as she lowers herself onto his spike. She whimpers softly into the kiss as she feels her valve stretch to accommodate his spike.

Cliff breaks the kiss, throws back his head and thrust his hips forcing his way into her valve, hands holding tightly to her hips, "Ah, you're still so good and tight for me, 'Cee."

Arcee let's out a whimper in pain and pleasure gripping his horns tighter, "Easy boy."

"I've waited far to long to take your offer," he replies though he does slow down his efforts rocking his hips at her desired pace, "And you're all mine."

She took that as a challenge, "Correction, you are mine to control." She clenches the walls of her valve around his spike gaining another ecstatic moan from her partner.

Their cooling fans kicked on, Cliffjumper feeling the pressure growing ever stronger in his groin, no, not yet, not until she reaches pleasure as well. And knowing how to do so, he wraps his arms around Arcee, in one movement flipping them over so now he was on top, and her at the mercy of the larger red  Autobot, "Enjoy the ride," arching his back he pushes deeper into her tunnel making her arch and lift her hips to meet his.

"Ah... oh.. Cliff! More! Keep going," she pleads dropping her hands from his helm and wrap around his torso tightly. She throws her head back in ecstasy as he rams into the top of her tunnel, "Please... oh... please! Cliffjumper! Ah!"

"Yes, Arcee!" he yell pulling her close to him. Both were on the brink of an over load, and instinctive programming now took control of their processors.

With a short hiss, the protective shells under their armor pull back allowing vital wiring free to explore the open air. Tentatively, each reach for the other as the lovers began to over heat. Testing connections, Arcee and Cliffjumper's wires quickly tie together, output to input sending near countless amount of information between the two. It quickly became to much and overwhelmed them, their optics widen and both scream out together in overload. Cliffjumper feels himself release lubricant deep into Arcee's valve as her valve tightens into a stronghold around him not wanting to lose a single drop he had given her. The information exchange quickly pours into Arcee as well, and a deeply embedded program goes to work, taking her data as well as Cliffjumper's, cutting pieces, deleting, pasting, switching, all in a split second and a new unique file was made and tuck deep into storage hidden behind many lines of defense until it was needed.

But neither are aware, though the explosion seemed to last forever it was only a few seconds, the wires just a quickly detach and retract back into hiding, the protective shells sliding back into place unnoticed.. Exhausted, Arcee collapses under him, drawing air deep into her intakes to aide her cooling systems. Cliffjumper let's out a groan, catching himself on the berth and pulling himself free of her, his intakes quickly cycling air in a panting motion struggling to help with cooling.

"Come'ere," Arcee reaches up and pushes Cliffjumper onto his back before turning and resting her head on his shoulder, one arm wrapping around him the best she can as she cuddles close, almost as if seeking protection from him.

"I needed that..." Cliffjumper speaks in a single breathe, wrapping one arm around her protectively.

"So did I," she replies before drifting off in the safety of his embrace.

His cooling systems finally under control, he looks over at the smaller blue femme unable to help but smile considering himself very lucky to have her. Cliff dips his head and lays a soft kiss on the top of her helm crest then drifts off to recharge himself.  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml261468321']=[] 


End file.
